When Oompa Loompas Attack
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: What happens when you start having nightmares about Oompa Loompas? Well, that's about to happen to Sora!
1. When Oompa Loompas Attack Sora

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I do NOT own Oompa Loompas or Willy Wonka. I did not make up the shark music either. Fyi: My friend wrote this. In my opinion I thought it was freakin' funny! So I put it up on here. Enjoy

It was midnight on Destiny Islands, and Sora was asleep in his bed. All of a sudden he woke up sweating. He had just had a

nightmare. He sat up and turned on the tv, and a news broadcast came on.

"Good evening. This is Ima Fish, and here is tonights news. Have you been suffering from nightmares about little orange men

with green hair?"

"Yes," said Sora outloud.

"If you have then that means that you are the next person that the Oompa Loompas are going to go after, and there is no

possible way to escape. The Oompa Loompas have been going on a crime spree, and could be in a town near you. If you are

their next victim, well TOO BAD! Now for our next story..." Sora suddenly became very paranoid.

"I'm DOOOOOOOOMED!" thought Sora. He looked around the room picturing the tiny orange men surrounding him. He

heard something move. "Oh crap...They're here..." Eyes appeared in the corner of the room. Sora began shivering. "Hello?"

he asked. He heard the shuffling of feet. "This isn't funny, Riku!" Orange men with green hair appeared and formed a circle

around Sora.

They began singing and marching,"Oompa Loompa Doompety Doo, beware of the Oompa Loompas because we're after

you! Oompa Loompa Doompety Doo, you can run but you can't hide because we'll get you!" Sora let out a scream and

jumped out of bed.

"My worst nightmare!" he yelled. The Oompa Loompas trapped him in a corner and grew sharp teeth. Sora drew his

keyblade. One of the midgits grabbed it and tossed it out the window. They closed in on Sora.

_Shark Music: Dunn a Dunn a _

_Dunn a Dunn a_

_Dunn a Dunn a Dunn a Dunn a Dunn a_

Sora woke up. "Whew it was just a dream!" he exclaimed. Orange midgits gathered around him....

The End


	2. When Oompa Loompas Attack Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Oompa Loompas

Sora: I hate you

Me: Well, TOO BAD!

Sora: stomps off

Me: Muhahaha I love torture!

Sora: mutters idiot…..

12:30 in the morning……

Riku woke up drenched in sweat, "Holy crap what a dream……Sora must have poisoned that piece of cake that I ate."

Suddenly….He heard screaming from Sora's house and he got out of bed, "I wonder what's going on over there?" Riku thought to himself.

He got changed and ran outside. He noticed something in the sand. He went closer and noticed it was someone's head,"Help meeeee." The head said.

Riku started screaming and took off running in the other direction, "IT'S ME SORA YOU RETARD!" The head yelled.

Riku didn't hear him and ran inside his house, locking the door little did he know……… …. Oompa Loompas were hiding behind the furniture. Riku sat down and turned on the tv.

"Hello, this is Ima Fish and if you are just tuning in with the really really early morning news that hardly anyone watches…….We have just received reports of a head sticking up in the sand. Now lets go to our reporter Ann Chovey with an exclusive interview with the head."

"What the crap?" Riku muttered.

"Thank you Ima, I'm here with an exclusive interview with Mister Head…Now tell me Mister Head….What is your name?'

"My name is Sora. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF THIS FREAKIN' SAND?!"

"So tell me Sora…..How did get stuck?"

"These evil possessed midgets NOW PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"You mean Oompa Loompas?"

"Whatever…PLEASE HELP MEEEEE! MY SO CALLED 'BEST' FRIEND TOOK OFF SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL!"

"HEY!" Riku shouted at the tv.

"Ok now back to you Ima Fish."

"Thank you Ann in other news….."

Riku turned off the tv, cracking up, "I better go help him…."

When he turned to go to the door, he felt something grab him by the arm. He turned around and noticed midgets with green hair and orange skin.

"Oompa Loompa doompety doo, beware of the Oompa Loompas because we're after you! Oompa Loompa doompety doo, you can run but you can't hide because we'll get you!"

Riku gulped.

The end……or is it? Muhahahaha! Please R&R!


	3. When Oompa Loompas Attack Kairi?

Hi, I am back with another chapter!!

Sora: Goodie……

Me: Yuppers and before I start I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers!

Now on with the disclaimer!

Sora: sigh Jupiter does not own Kingdom Hearts nor ever will own it. She only owns it in her dreams. Also, she does not own Oompa Loompas thank the lord because my life would be a living nightmare….again….

"Let me go let me go AHHHHH." Riku yelled as the Oompa Loompas dragged him towards the beach. (a/n wow they're pretty strong midgets o0)

"I'm all alone there's no one here beside me." Sora sang.

"There will be now." One of the Oompa Loompas said.

"Let me go let me go!" Riku yelled as they buried him in the sand.

Sora started cracking up.

"It's not funny Sora! They did it to you too."

"I know, but it's funny to see you getting dragged and buried by midgets. I'm sooo ashamed you're stronger than that." Sora grinned.

"Shut up….." Riku muttered.

Meanwhile at Kairi's house……

Kairi woke up with a start, "Just a dream." She yawned trying to go back to sleep, but to no avail.

She sighed and turned on the tv. (a/n you kinda know what happens next)

"Hi this is Ima Fish again and if you are just tuning in and I mean JUST tuning in….We have received another report about ANOTHER head on the beach."

"Ewwww……" Kairi said out loud.

"Now our other reporter Eel Letric is going to give us ANOTHER exclusive interview, but this time with the other head."

"Thanks Ima. I am here with the newest head in the sand. So, tell me….What is YOUR name?"

"Riku……This is soooo retarded quit asking dumb questions and help us out."

"So, why did you two bury yourselves in the sand?"

"WE DIDN'T! IT WAS THESE STUPID MIDGET GUYS!!!" Riku and Sora yelled.

"You mean Oompa Loompas?"

"Whatever NOW HELP US OUT OF HERE!"

"Ok thank you for your time guys now back to you Ima."

"Thanks Eel. That's all we have right please tune in at 7 am for our report on 'How to Build a Raft'."

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi said running out of her house towards the beach. Little did she know…..Oompa Loompas were following her.

After Eel had left Sora and Riku started singing, "99 bottle of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer….."

"Sora! Riku!"

"Kairi?"

Kairi ran over towards them, "What happened to yall?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you get us out of here."

"Oh right hehe." Suddenly, Kairi was pushed to the ground.

"Oh no!" Riku said.

"OH THE HORROR WE'RE DONE FOR I WANT MY MOMMY!!" Sora yelled.

"Aww put a sock in it Sora." Kairi said getting back up.

"Oompa Loompa doompety doo-----"

"HIYA!" Kairi interrupted the Oompa Loompas song and kicked a whole bunch of them up in the air.

Sora and Riku just stared at her in awe.

"Take that you ugly midgets!" Kairi yelled, kicking more up in the air.

"Oompa Loompas run away!!!!" One of the Oompa Loompas yelled.

Soon all of the Oompa Loompas ran off and got into their Gummi Ship.

"That outta show them not to push girls to the ground." Kairi said.

"I didn't know that you knew karate……." Sora said in awe.

"Hehe I didn't think I ever needed to use it." (a/n I hate her laugh)

"Well, I'm going back to bed g'night you guys.' Kairi said walking away from them.

"Hey, AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP US OUT OF HERE?!" Sora and Riku yelled.

Kairi didn't hear them surprisingly and kept on walking.

"HELLO KAIRI HELLLLLLLLLLP!!" Riku yelled.

"I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYYYYY WAHHHHHH!" Sora yelled.

The finally both gave up and sighed, "Well, I guess we'll either have to wait till morning or get out of this ourselves." Riku said.

"I want my mommy." Sora whined.

"Uh…."

"I want my mommy." Sora whined again.

"Big baby…." Riku muttered.

Me: Well that's the end unless I write a sequel to it.

Sora: Oh please no!

Me: Oh quit your whining anyway…Do you think I should do a sequel or not? Please let me know.

R&R!!


	4. My Surprise for you and and Thank Yous

Me: Hello! After a day of thought I have decided to do the sequel

Sora: Oh great……..

Me: Well, anyway that's all I have to tell you oh and I would like to think these reviewers!!

Zanisha: Yes, I agree Sora is a wimp and I HATE Kairi!!

Sorrowfully Loving the Lost: Hmm attacking Leon……..That may be a choice on who the Oompa Loompas attack next…..

KHfreak: Muhahaha you can't kill me now (Sora: darnit…..)

Fluffypuff: Hi Flufferpufferz!! You're the best bud in the whole wide world oh and thanks for writin' the first chapter lylas

Rain Wind Girl: Are you really made of pumpkin pie? (Riku: She is craving sugar me: SUGAR WHERE?!)

Melody89: Torture torture!!! Like I've said before…I love it when you call Sora little

diamondprincess2006: It's the weirdest thing I've ever read too…seriously

Well thank you to the rest of the people who read it, but didn't bother to review it. The first chapter of the sequel will be put up soon I dunno when but soon….. Now I must go because my comp. is having freakin' pop up problems AGAIN and I am sleepy


End file.
